Converted
by Riverseithr
Summary: A nameless woman, a follower of Jashin. She yearns to become a true Priestess, as no other woman has accomplished before. Finding herself in the realm of the Dark Lord, how will he react to her request? *This has a small dose of citrus in it, but I'm not sure if I would label it complete and detailed. There is, however, semi-graphic violence. 18 , please.* Collab with gunitatsuhiko


**UPDATE: I once had this up on my profile but since the changes of FF dot net did not allow certain things within stories, I took it down. Well, I missed it terribly and I decided to put it back up again.

We do not own Naruto, or any character affiliated with the Naruto Universe. We make no money from this exercise in literary creativity.

A.N. This is a collaboration with gunitatsuhiko. We came up with this the other night while chatting, and had quite a bit of fun role-playing it out. I took on the part of our nameless heroine, and River took the part of our sexy God of Slaughter. Hope you all enjoy!

Guni, I love you.

This was beta'd by n3rd2u. Thanks, n3rdy!

A loud groan was heard as the woman rolled to her side, consciousness slow to return to her body. Using her arms, she hefted herself from the pool she lay in, peering out with hazy eyes into the festering darkness surrounding her.

"Where am I?" She said aloud. With a small grunt, she lifted herself to her feet, stopping and looking down at the wet sloshing below her, startled to realize that the flowing, rushing pool covering her feet was blood.

"Am I... did I make it? Am I in the Realm of Jashin?" She wondered aloud.

A voice behind her had her frozen in fear. The Jashinist legends told of the horrors wandering the plane of death. She knew that no woman had ever returned from this place... women were not granted a place in the true Priesthood of Jashin, as more often than not, they were not capable of the brutal, merciless, cold violence that the religion demanded.

"That you are, Little Mortal. My, my, my... what a fine, tastey morsel." The voice hissed wickedly.

Steeling herself, yet still refusing to turn, she spoke. "I am in search of my God, Jashin. Can you tell me where to find him?" She would not back down. She came here with a purpose: Become the first Priestess of Jashin. Honor and worship her God by sacrificing lives to Him. By bathing in the blood of her victims, and sending the taint in her spirit to this realm, for the Deity to dine upon. She knew the possibility that she would die a true death here was a great one. Her Lord could despise her and very well keep her in his realm, torturing her soul and body for eternity as her physical self died on the Material Plane.

"You seek the Lord? Why, Mortal?" The voice echoed from all around her. "Your God does not take well to the unworthy..."

"My business with Jashin-sama is for Him, and Him alone. Either take me to Him, or tell me how to find him, and stop wasting my time... wretched beast!"

A dark chuckle closed in on her from all angles, the woman gasping and dropping to her knees as the realization struck.

"You have found him. Pathetic Human. What do you want with me that you would risk your very essence to ask me for, personally, I wonder?"

"M-my Lord!" The woman gasped, her forehead resting in the bloody river beneath her, loose, wet robes sticking to her back and sides. "I have come to serve you! To offer my body and my soul to your great name..."

Jashin looked at this human curiously. "Only one has ever earned the right to become a messenger. Your insinuation that you are worthy is offensive, Human."

"My Lord... I mean no offense... however, I have caused it, and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for one such as me." She said, her voice trembling. He was going to torment and kill her... many times over... for the rest of her existence.

"You would accept a millennia of pain, rather than beg for mercy? Odd little Priest, aren't you?" Jashin said with a smirk. This human was bluffing, and he would break him, just as he broke all of the others.

"Priestess, my Lord... if you will have me. And yes, I will accept whatever punishment your Dark Grace inflicts upon me."

"Oh, really now? With you in that position it is hard to tell...Men's voices are often high pitched when they reach here. However hold that for a moment. I must appreciate a good servant." He was shocked when she revealed herself. A woman? 'Whichever of my Priests sent me this fine gift... must be greatly rewarded.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, Jashin-sama." The woman said, still groveling at his feet.

He flashed out of sight, disappearing for a moment and returning with all sorts of nasty little tools of torture. "You sure you want punishment? I can be very forceful and most can not endure..." He warned, waiting to see if she would change her mind and beg for mercy... in which case her punishment would last even longer.

" ... I have offended you, Jashin-sama. If I spend the rest of time here in your presence... I have eternity to adapt."

The God's eyebrow rose, impressed. "Well then. Sharp, Blunt, Hot, Cold, Loud, Water...pick a torture group... There are so many to choose from."

The woman tensed. He was giving her the choice? Was this some kind of test? At hearing him clear his throat in impatience, she answered. "Sharp, my Lord."

Jashin grinned. "Sharp. Nice Choice." He chuckled as he picked through his tools, choosing an onyx colored kunai and twirling it around his finger. "Now... first we need to show everyone whom you belong to." In a flash, he had her standing before him. She kept her eyes respectfully downcast as he sliced her clothing from her body, leaving her naked and exposed in the never-ending dark. "Now where to place my mark... Ah." Without a word of warning, he thrust the kunai into her chest, dragging the sharp blade through her skin and creating his symbol in her flesh. He smiled at his handy-work. "Perfect. Now to see how well you can scream." With that, his hand began to fall on her, the kunai slashing, tearing, impaling, always enough to cause the most pain... while never striking a vital point.

The woman fought to keep her composure. She knew that if she cowered or flinched, it would be seen as weakness. The savage force of the blade ruining her once-pristine skin had her trembling, but she held strong, shaking being the only movement she allowed herself. She tried her best not to scream, but he won when he raised his hand and plunged the kunai deep into her breast, the downward angle ensuring that he did not pierce her lungs or heart, only the firm, tight tissue of her breast. She threw her head back and gave her God an ear-piercing scream, the Deity even flinching at the volume and pitch of the cry.

His eyes widened. "Damn..." An evil grin washed over his face and he and cut deeper.

She knew he was pushing her. He wanted her to beg him to stop. Well, he wouldn't get it! "Ah! Again, Jashin-sama!" She cried, tears prickling at her eyes, being held at bay by sheer force of will.

He paused. "Something isn't right... I forgot something. Oh, of course!" he snapped his fingers and a jagged, metal collar appeared in his hands, the metal cold and unyielding as he snapped it in place around her neck. "There we are. All the better to restrain you with, my dear." He pulled a long chain from his pile of instruments, attaching it to the collar and yanking back, hard.

"Yes, Jashin-sama!" The woman agreed in a choked voice as the jagged edges of the collar dug into her skin.

He smiled at her spirit. "Hm." Leaning in closely, he purred into her ear. "How shall I appreciate you appropriately? I know." He bared his wicked teeth and dug them into the nape of her neck, just close enough to the collar that the edge would dig and aggrivate the wound even more thoroughly.

At the bite, bitter, cold pain rushed through her body... but it was accompanied by something else... something dark, and promising, and to her humiliation, she felt heat begin to pool in her belly, a drip of wetness leaving her to trail down a bloody leg. "Ah! Again, Jashin-Sama!" Her raw voice cried against her will.

Jashin smirked. "So my servant likes it?" He bit her again, harder this time, and used his superior strength to tackle the woman to the floor. He pulled away and stared down at her, heaving, gasping, grimacing... trying not to look into his eyes. "I must see you covered in blood to appreciate your beauty. After that, I suppose we can add some wonderful blacks and purples to compliment the red."

Jashin nearly laughed when she writhed in fear. "Oh, yes, my Lord. Please!" She said. He was slightly impressed at her willpower. She seemed to truly want to please him.

He smeared the blood from wounds all over her skin, memorizing the curves. "Interesting...I have yet to meet a subject so... exceptionally beautiful while wearing crimson." He grabbed the manacles from his pile and clamped them down on her wrists. "Now, where is that tree?"

The woman's body shivered in dreadful anticipation of the pain she knew she would experience.

Jashin hoisted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Ah, there it is." He unceremoniously dropped her body at the base of the tree, grasping the chain and tossing it over a low branch. Attaching the manacles to the chain, he lifted her until her feet barely touched the ground. "Just inform me if you lose feeling, we can't have that."

Shaking, she nodded. "Yes, Jashin-sama."

Roughly, he took her chin in his hand "Now, sing for me." He gently caressed her face, before smacking her ass, hard. "Who is your god?"

"JASHIN-SAMA!" The woman squealed, eyes squeezing shut. The heat inside of her was growing... becoming more and more unbearable with every brutal touch.

Jashin dug his nails into her flesh. "What was that? I can't quite hear you..." He dragged his hands down her sides, leaving bright, angry welts in her skin as his fingernails scraped at her.

"JASHIN-SAMA!" She cried, the tears finally breaking free of her control and streaming down her cheeks.

"Better." He smacked her ass again. "Hm... I sense a good lashing is in order. What say you?" He teased his follower.

"O-of c-c-course, Jashin-sama. Whatever will please my Lord." She whimpered, stuttering through her tears as she tried to make them stop.

He took the whip from around the tree limb, snapping it behind her a few times and watching with twisted glee at the way her body flinched at the sound, expecting pain but not receiving it.

"Endure." He commanded. With that, he began to give her the first lash, the thick leather hitting skin, splitting it open. "Beautiful." He crooned. The second lash did not come from leather, but a warm, wet surface licking the blood flowing from her skin. Jashin moaned, delighted. "Delicious..."

"M-my Lord!" She choked, her eyes crossing behind closed lids at the powerful surge of blissful pain that encompassed her.

His low chuckle melodically floated past her ear. "Yes? Are you making a request?"

The woman squirmed, writhing against her bonds and grasping the chain in her nearly-numb hands. Would she further offend him if she asked him to do that again? She decided against it, not wanting to give him more reason - she'd take her punishment... she wouldn't give him the need to add more. "N-no, my Lord... I am yours to do with as you please." She whispered.

He growled and jerked her head toward him, lips so close that they were almost touching. "Do not bore me, Mortal! I have plenty of sacrifices in my name. I am not one to simply attempt to use what is already broken. You have fire, otherwise you would not have found yourself here."

The woman choked as the collar dug into her throat. He wanted her fire? Of course he did... the sadist. She shuddered and let her thoughts leave her mouth. "My lord... please... give me more. Give me more, Jashin-sama."

He leaned into her neck, whispering in a dark, husky voice. "Give you more what?"

She let the fire alight in her eyes. "More pain. More pleasure. Give me all of your brutality... Hurt me, taint me, use me, torment me until I beg for release, for death, for life, for anything as long as it never stops..." She whimpered in a broken voice.

A dark smile planted itself across his face. "If you are willing to endure more... I shall comply. Hm... I wonder if blood is suitable for more than decoration?" He dragged his hands over her wounds, applying pressure in the cuts, drawing out the pain and the fresh flow of blood.

"Let me taste my blood on your lips... Ah!" She pleaded, writhing and jerking away reflexively.

He tilted his head to the side, staring at her. "They are tainted, consuming, painful, or so I am told...No mortal can endure a kiss, and the pain it carries with it. Brave little mortal." He crashed his lips to hers, all the sacrifice, pain, and pleasure of his followers flowing in through the kiss.

She screamed into his mouth, writhing and twisting, yanking on the chain above her.

He backed away with a sadistic smile. "I warned you, Mortal. I am not a God of Decency. Death and slaughter are my realm. Now, how to kill you? Dismemberment is far to brutal for one such as yourself. There are no poisons, and drowning is too peaceful. I have an idea, spawned from you mortals. I am told it is a soul shattering death. Truly... altering. Leaving one burned and blessed after. Hellfire and Heaven, indeed, it is a suitable punishment."

"A-and what is that, Jashin-sama?" The woman panted, her voice slightly slurred.

"You will find out." His hands harshly grasped her hips. "I am sure you wouldn't mind enduring the torment. However I will not go easy on you, though you are a woman. I am told you can endure far more pain and suffering than men. Let's test those senses of yours." Leaving handprints on her hips, he swiftly appeared in front of her in a flash. In the blink of an eye, one hand harshly gripped her thigh as his mouth fell to her chest, sucking and biting on one nipple.

She arched into him, gasping. "Jashin-sama... yes... kill me..."

Jashin pulled her body closer. She was able to feel the cold silk that made up his clothing. It was not silk, nor did it have true form. It felt empty, lonely, angry and fiery, yet solid and strong.

"This tree shall be your undoing, hanging there. I am sure I heard a few stories of situations... ah I remember. Prisioners used to hang on trees to die alone... for days, birds picking out their flesh. I remember those sacrifices. Quite amusing. Now to the point." He grasped her other thigh with his other hand, trapping her legs with his arms.

"Wrap your legs around my waist. If I simply unbind you now, the lack of blood flow will cause you to fall, and we can't have that... not until I command it."

The woman weakly wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing as tightly as possible and grinding against him, desperately. "Yes... my Lord..."

Jashin unlocked the manacles from the chain and grasped her upper body before it could fall. "Ironic, that you are so frail, and yet so strong. Now to something slightly more appropriate." Turning around, he casually walked. If the woman were to turn she would see the bloody pool that made up the floor begin to rise as the blood ebbed away, a long metal structure appearing. It was not quite an altar, it was far too wide. A soft canopy of sanguine covered the top of four sharp posts that stretched out to the empty void that made the sky. The black and twisted metal curved into ornate shapes, and as the object stopped, one could see that there were sets of bars laying across the frame of the object, allowing chains to attach in various places.

"Now, I am not sure how much blood mortals can loose before unconciousness. Do remind me. Your voice crying out, it is sweet agony, songs for the ages. Something I have not heard in years. Our next torture shall be cold. If you don't mind." He attached her to the frame, where her hands were separated and above her head, allowing her some room to swing forward or back. As her legs hit the object's surface, it was cold as marble, yet soft like his clothing.

The woman flinched at the shock of the cold, trying to pull away from it. "Oh! M-my L-l-l-lord!"

After chaining her securely, he took off his gloves. Pale, slender hands reached out and touched her flesh. They were cold and unyielding, hard and strong. His very touch seemed to reach her soul. "Now you show some spirit." He chuckled at her struggling.

She struggled against the bonds, writhing and pulling, trying desperately to reach him with numb hands. "I want to touch you, Jashin-sama. Let me please you, my Lord!"

His hands hesitated for a moment, eyes gazing deep into hers. "Why would I allow a mortal to touch me? I take pleasure in watching you slaughter one another. What could you possibly do that could be any better?"

"Allow me to use your body to slaughter myself, my Lord... Allow yourself to watch me torment myself on your flesh... let me please you as you have pleased me, Jashin, Lord of Slaughter... Let me feel the sting of your flesh on my hands, in my mouth, my womb..."

He smiled. "Devoted aren't we? I have not once had a mortal attempt to kill themselves upon me. I am curious as to how this is achieved... I am unfamiliar with all of your ways."

She fixed him with a sultry gaze, the look made less effective for the tear tracks streaming down her bloody cheeks. "I can show you... My Lord Jashin... let me. Release my bonds and I will end my own existence at your hand." She said, wanting to do something, anything to prove that she was worthy of becoming his Priestess.

"Life giver... and life taker. Amusing concept. I believe this will appease me. I should thank whomever sent you to my realm. Very well. Impress me... If you can." He released the bonds, allowing her arms to swing freely.

Her hands immediately dropped, feeling slow to return. After long seconds, they rose, her body moving slowly to mold itself to him, hands caressing frigid skin as a hiss escaped her cracked lips. "Mouth, my Lord?" She kissed him again, once more screaming into his mouth at the pain that followed before tearing free and panting. "Or womb?" She thrust her hips forward, whimpering at the cold against her bare flesh. "Tell me what you want me to show you, and I will show you." She whispered, licking at his jawline, shuddering at the coppery taste of blood and death. Her fingers toyed with his clothing, curious to know the punishment for being so bold as to remove it.

"Do your words bite and sting like those in your realm? I am curious of this 'mouth' torment you have suggested." Jashin then glanced at the hands plucking at his robes. "Does my attire offend you? It is made of the souls of the damned. Comforting, if not macabre."

"I would remove it... My Lord... I must for what I will show you..." Her hands shakily pulled the silken fabric from his torso, the pants joining the material as it was laid reverently across the metal behind her. "Mouth it is... My tongue cannot cut, per se... but it can lash... it can swirl and squeeze and cause as much pain as pleasure." Her hands traveled down his torso, breath escaping with a hiss at the cold, electric shock of dark power beneath his flesh. Reaching his erection, her fingers wrapped tightly around the shaft as her lips were whetted and her knees hit the bloody ground. Lips parted, and slowly she pressed a moist kiss to the tip of the icy shaft, his hand fisting in her bloodied hair and pulling her back.

A puzzled expression crossed his features as he eyed her with curiousity. As he was stripped, unfazed by nakedness, he watched her. Eyebrows arched to his hair line and his eyes went wide at the simple touch.

"What in the realms?" His hands fisted the surface of the stony altar-like object, trying to dig into the surface.

Her tongue reached out, flicking at the head of his erection, her head pulling against the tight grip in her hair. "Let me show you, my Lord, how my mouth can kill others... and myself..." The woman then lunged forward, engulfing his erection in one move, her hands grasping his marble thighs. Her head bobbed, tongue lashing and swirling around the rapidly warming appendage.

"Oh, Jashin-sama!" She moaned before swallowing the length again, pushing down as far as possible and holding, cutting off all air supply and swallowing continuously.

Caught unaware of this type of torture, an odd sensation flowed through his body. A knot built in his abdomen. He hissed in surprise, unsure of how to take the unusual torture. "H-human. What is...this? Never has anyone..."

Jashin was unsure if he could take any more of this. His vision was hazy with an unfamiliar fog as his mind was clouded. The knot was wound tight within him and he was unsure what would happen if he allowed it to spring loose. He roughly grabbed her hair and forced her to look into his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My own slaughter, Jashin-sama..." The woman whimpered when he roughly pulled her head back to stare down at her. "When my pain becomes your pleasure... and your pleasure becomes my pain. When you feel the heat and strain, and I feel the weight, and taste the blood... When you feel your pleasure and all I feel is the ache inside as I torment myself upon my God..." She tried to pull away and continue, but his hand held steady. She whimpered in need and continued. "To suffocate myself on your body... is a death I would embrace with ultimate pleasure... and unbearable pain..." She let her breath feather across his erection, watching his body twitch in response to the stimulation.

"This... is a human experience." His hand grasped around her neck and squeezed. "I am not sure I like this feeling. The pain I feel, it is unbearable bliss... How long can you last...? I have not allowed myself to... be free. If a mortal attempts to do so much as simply touch me, and I am unguarded... you may die, your soul destroyed. What you are doing... I am slipping." He warned her.

She keened at his words, the knowledge that she could give so much to her God was empowering... and weakening. "Slip, my Lord. Slip away and leave me floundering in tormented oblivion... I beg of you. You are my God... your desires are my desires. If my God wishes I cut my own throat, I shatter my own soul at one mere touch, then I will cut, I will touch. Let me touch you, Jashin-sama... touch me..." She choked out, hands now grasping those gripped around her throat, fingernails unconsciously digging at granite hard, smooth flesh. "My mouth, my hands, my very soul is yours to destroy... even if that destruction reigns at my own hand... One more kiss, and I will break... break me..."

"Then you are broken." He snarled, planting a harsh kiss on her lips. A thousand memories of many men, women, and beasts flooded through him into her. All the experiences of those who worshiped him, those who are dead. All that is his being flowed within her. His mouth molded to hers and devoured her, his tongue sweeping across her mouth.

A hoarse shriek spilled from between her lips, hands clenching in his ebony hair and fighting the pull of unconsciousness. Meeting the memories, devotion, hatred, love, pain, pleasure, sadness, and joy poured through their connected lips and into him, life and death meaning nothing in the face of pleasing her God, and desperately, the thought was pushed through to him. A rushing feeling of lightheadedness viciously attacked her, and was fought back with one more scream of determination, weak hands falling from his hair to rest, trembling, on his shoulders.

His tongue darted into her moist cavern, dominating and enchanting her into oblivion. The air seemed to escape her in the moment that he entered her mouth. Slowly, his tongue trailed along, igniting a cold fire in its wake. He inhaled her scent, curious about this feeling that entered his mind. He knew of pain and pleasures, but something entered him as he kissed her. Blinking, he backed away with curious eyes. "What was that? I have never had... feelings for a living... being. So this is why they regard you so highly... What was that light? In my complete darkness, I have not seen anything like it. The nothing that they created for me, the emptiness, I was content with it... but what is that within you? It calls to me, calming, warm..."

She shivered at his words. "M-my Lord... It is... the warmth of a Woman... a Woman who will take your pain as her own, and give you pleasure in return... A woman that would serve you eternally... in life, in death, in purgatory or hell itself... My Lord... This woman, who will share her warmth with you and only you... would serve you as a Priestess of Jashin... to prove my worth as a devoted follower, my Lord... I would endure and desire a million of your kisses... I would take the pain into me... as I will take your body into mine... To be broken by you, Jashin-sama... it is all I breathe for... and what I have, and will, bleed for..." Her hands fisted in his hair again, pulling him closer to caress his jaw with lips, tongue, and teeth. She whimpered, continuing her plea, "Please, Jashin-sama... let me take your pain into myself... let me become one with you, Death, and serve you for eternity... as a Priestess in Your Great Name..."

"You are the first... to ever ask for it. Most shy away from it. You have risked your very essence in your devotion. I find it curious that I do not want you destroyed. You have braved my fury- even more curious is that I do not wish to inflict it upon you -and ask for more. You are willing to take death into yourself, tainting your soul forever... This would prevent you from returning... normally. The only other who has endured my touch was Hidan, though the circumstances were much different. I fear that I have become enchanted by you... What if I do not wish you to leave? What if I wish to keep you here... Would you be willing?"

She sighed, burying her face in his cold neck. "My Lord, if your wish is my eternal darkness, I will gladly offer myself. If you wish that I stay in this cold, dark place... I will stay at your feet forever... though, if given the choice, I would go back... I would wreak havoc upon the world. Sacrifice, give you my own blood, and that of others... to give you power and to show the world your greatness." She bowed, as much as she could for the hand still wrapped around her throat. "Command me, my Lord Jashin. I would do as you wish with the utmost joy."

"Stay." He looked at her with amethyst eyes. "It is not a command... I want to know you. If your choice is not to willingly stay here... I shall grant you safe passage home to become my first Priestess..." His eyes flashed with a dark shadow before he frowned. "You claim to want my pain, though the thought of you leaving... discomforts me. It is a dread, I know this for the thousands of memories I have devoured... I saw your future, Priestess...You will be great, but you will die, the mortal coil slowly unwound. And so in one year, I shall claim you to be my messenger and my tutor. You will inform me of the ways of the Humans who worship me, and when I ask, do my will. I will allow you to travel between realms, but never for long. Your price is to be mine... for eternity."

A shudder passed through her body, a gleeful smile covering bloody features. "As you will it, My Lord Jashin. I accept the price. I am yours, for eternity, until the dark, cold progress of time ceases to exist... and even then, I am yours. My Lord... I wish to pay homage to you as your followers do... I wish to bring you glory as I sacrifice in your name... and I will await your cold kiss when my time has come... with great anticipation... I am honored by your gift... and humbled by your power..." She dared to raise her eyes to his, the swirling, red orbs captivating her. "My Lord... before you... send me back... May I... may I continue my teaching of this night?" She licked her lips, wanting to give him every part of her, and even that would not be enough to express her gratitude.

"Time passes differently here, Mortal. For what has seemed like hours here, has been only minutes in your time. You have a while yet before your body dies." Jashin raised an eyebrow, challenging her to keep her promise and show him this 'Great Torture'.

A wicked and grateful smile graced her lips. "Then my Lord... allow me to finish my instruction... and I shall ask again: Womb, or mouth?" Her fingers coyly toyed with his hair, having grown bold at his praise and promise.

"If your mouth was able to bring me to a confusing state, let me see how this womb affects me." A boyish and curious expression lit up his pale and cold features. He looked away for a moment before releasing his hand from around her throat. "Just show me what to do."

She smiled and dropped to her knees once more, rolling over in the river of blood to lie on her back. She spread her legs, slowly. "Come down to me, lay upon me... I will do the rest..." When he complied, she reached out, grasping him in hand and leading him to her. "All you must do is push, my Lord, and we will be as one... and for one moment, just a breath, I will die... I will die on your body."

As the warmth of her body reached his cold skin, he hissed in pleasure. He was unaware that females were like this. He knew of them and from memory knew why men wanted them, but this woman... it was her. It had to be. 'All you must do is push...' her words echoed in his mind. He felt his body moving on his own. "Like this?" He dragged out a slow pace, attempting to not come unwound and kill her, and not to hurt her.

She whimpered at his torturously slow pace. "Yes, Jashin-sama... like that... You can move more... I cannot break so easily..." She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down and thrusting up at the same time, effectively impaling herself on his shaft.

The sudden feeling of being deep within her caused him to shudder. He swallowed hard as he did as he was instructed and increased the pace of his rocking body. Eventually, he grabbed both of her hips, feeling the tight knot in his abdomen build up again. He worried for her. What would he do if this truly did kill her? He could view Humans doing the same thing but he didn't realize how painful it was. He was sure the woman was wishing someone would stop slicing into her body, burning her with cold flame, beating her, and screaming at her with silent voices...

Alone in the dark. That was his world...it was him. Finally he asked his question, for he could not recount all personal experiences from Human Souls, just the last moments of their lives. "Is this normal? The painful pleasure. I feel as though I may explode."

"Y-yes, My Lord!" She choked out through the consuming waves of pain and pleasure. "The line we choose, the path we walk... i-it is laced with all kinds of pain... but this pain... is the sweetest." She arched against him, writhing at the flames of pain and pleasure nibbling at her nerve endings. Her insides quivered at his words. "Explode, my Lord... explode and I shall burst with you." She whispered into his ear, as huskily as she could for the rough jarring of her body. His next words did her in, her very soul bursting from her body to dance in the endless nothingness that surrounded her and her God.

"You first." The tension that was building within him suddenly released. A wave of something he could not describe rushed through him. Suddenly, he felt very dizzy and warm. As he rode out this wave, he looked down upon the woman. "That..was...different." His body refused to listen to him as it begged for rest. Out of all the long years he had existed, never had he felt tired like this... or warm. As he lay beside her he grabbed a stray lock hair that his cold hand found automatically. "The tired, warm feeling. That wave. What are they?"

"Life leaving... and returning, as I have come to understand it, Jashin-sama." She panted, trying desperately to catch her breath as her soul returned to her body. She boldly drew a lock of ebony hair in her fingers, twirling it and memorizing the texture, wishing dearly for a lock of the precious hair - one she could wear in a bag around her neck... warning others that she belonged to her Lord, and her Lord alone. "When will I return? Will I remember this?" She dearly hoped so. The pain and sacrifice would have been for nothing, if she didn't remember why she did it. Though... she could admit that she would do this again and again... for nothing at all. A smile graced her features as she remembered that in one year, she would.

"I am not sure. Crossing over is traumatizing for Humans. I can have one of my servants share your pain, perhaps that will ease the memory of your soul being free and returning to life. I do not have the power to save this... memory... but I will do everything in my power, if you wish it. Is there anything you ask of me for becoming my tutor of the Humans?" He suddenly felt empty at the thought of this woman leaving. He wanted her to remember, but it would be better if she didn't. Sighing, he rose up and stared into the endless darkness of his realm, lost in thought. He drew the woman close, trying to remember everything: scent, touch, warmth. However their time was growing short.

"I would remember... if I can... and..." She trailed off... dare she ask it? He had given her the perfect opportunity... "M-my Lord Jashin... may I... may I have a lock of your hair?" She whispered, timid, now.

A small chuckle slipped past his lips. Many of his servants asked for power, or immortality, but his hair? What use would that be to her? "What is the nature of this odd request?"

"I wish to... keep it with me. I will wear it in a bag around my neck... to show others to whom I belong, and my loyalty to you, My Lord." She answered, turning her head and looking away, embarrassed at having to explain her somewhat ridiculous and most likely misplaced romantic impulse.

"They will already know to whom you belong. My mark is already upon you. It cannot be seen, but felt. However, if you want to physically show your loyalty, I shall grant it." His hand glided its way through his dark locks and retrieved a few strands of hair. "I would rather you not carry them in a simple bag. Instead, I have a better idea." He took one hair and tied two strands together, adding the third to the bottom of the strands. Together they weaved an onyx and crimson jewel, hanging from a black, silken cord. "I was once granted a memory of one of my Priests giving a poisoned talisman to a sacrifice. This is not poisoned but she reacted... positively to the odd object. This is similar to what I remember. Does this...suffice? This pendant is stronger than the human forged symbols of myself. It can't be broken nor torn from you. It will never leave you and will allow me to watch over you as long as you live. It also serves to let me find you when my time to claim you is near."

Trembling hands reached out to take the pendant offered. "My Lord Jashin... it is... amazing. I... I most humbly accept your gift, my lord, and will treasure it as I wait for the day that you claim my spirit once more." She bowed low, ready to fall to her knees and grovel once more, if she thought that was what he wanted. "I am... I am ready, Jashin-sama. I ... I hope that I can remember. I pledged my eternal soul to you... That is not something one should forget... I shall live by that oath... and I WILL remember."

A sudden, alien feeling crossed his mind. Hope. He knew it from the memories he possessed. He gently smiled and placed his hand on her head before placing a kiss upon her brow. Suddenly they were both clothed and the blood that surrounded them began to bubble and form hands that grasped at the woman.

"Time to go. I will be watching you. Pass on a message for me... Tell that silver haired idiot Priest of mine that a whole funeral service is not a good sacrifice. Even I frown upon that."

Rich, bubbling laughter issued from her throat, contradicting the suddenly tight, sad feeling in her chest. "Yes, Jashin-sama, of course." With her last moment in the Realm of the Dead, she left one final whisper.

"I will raze the earth to the ground, for you, Oh Lord of Slaughter. My life for you, my death to serve..."

!#$%^&*()

"She's fuckin' gone! I can't believe you let a girl attempt the ritual! They can't serve him! That whole moral thing... or is it the heart?" A violent and smug voice could be heard. "I mean-Jashin...! What the fuck?" Hidan's body suddenly became racked with pain. He was fairly certain that he did not offend his Deity, but what the hell did he do to deserve this? Pushing past the pain, he collapsed on the floor, finding peace within it.

A low moan of pain was heard from the woman on the altar, her chest rising harshly as she breathed once again. "Oh!" She cried, sitting up. It took a moment to remember where she was, and what had happened. She had attempted the Ritual... she'd offered herself to... Oh dear Jashin himself... she'd met him! She'd... given herself to him! Her hand flew to her chest, instantly coming into contact with cold stone and silken ties. "I... I did it!" She said, smug. "I DID IT! And... he's..." She paused, deep in thought. "I must do all I can. No life shall be left untouched... I will be his greatest servant... my debt is clear." She muttered to herself.

"What the hell?" Hidan screamed. "How did you- No other girl has survived!" Hidan rushed to her and touched her arm, trying to jerk her off the altar. She had to be faking... there was no way. As soon as his skin came in contact with hers, his hand bolted away. It felt as though he was burned with icy fire. He looked at the woman closely, subtle differences already showing themselves. "You're dead. How did you return? Tell me!"

"He found me worthy. He tortured me... broke me... and when I didn't break... he gave me pleasure." She held up the medallion, "I have been claimed as his own. The first Priestess of Jashin!" She pulled her robe open slightly, so the priests and followers surrounding her could see the faint, raw outline of scar tissue that had not been there before. It was the symbol of Jashin. "He gave me life, and death. And now, I repay my debt. Oh, by the way: Lord Jashin sent a message to you. He says that slaughtering a whole funeral service is not a good sacrifice. Even our Lord frowns upon that. He also called you a 'silver haired Idiot'."

Hidan burst out laughing. "He would. Funny how he chose you to be his. Let's see, I gained my immortality by a stroke of luck. I remember waking up in a strange place, and killing my way out... then I ended up finding Jashin... or he found me. One of his strange visits, and I tried to kill him. One thing lead to another and I wound up in his realm... He called me an idiot back then, too, I don't suppose it would change now." Hidan looked at her pendant. "What did he-" Hidan's mind hit instant replay at her words. "You fucked...Jashin...and lived?"

"No, you moron! I did not 'fuck' Jashin-sama! I gave myself to him. Whether I lived or died, was -and still is- his choice. I do not fear him. Our Lord has my utmost devotion... and if ever a Jashinist could love... it would be only him that I would love. No other shall touch me. I belong to him. Do not speak so crudely of my God, Hidan-baka!"

"I can see why he likes you." Hidan smiled. His hand brushed through his hair. "Hell, if my job didn't call me elsewhere, I would enjoy watching you work. Besides, Jashin knows that I serve him well and wouldn't insult him, and kill those who do. Tell me how that devotion is going for you when we meet again."

"Will do." She said with a small smile and a nod. "In the name of Jashin, I bid you farewell, my brother. May your sacrifices be plentiful, and continue to please our lord." She said, waving. She'd best get started. She had much work to do, and only ONE year to do it in.

She would start with the acolyte staring lustfully at her. None but her God would look upon her with dark promise. A wave of amusement and approval echoed through the talisman at her breast, and she smiled, pulling the kunai that still impaled her out of her flesh. She lunged at the now fearful man.

"Oh Great Lord of Slaughter! Accept this man as my first sacrifice unto your great name!" She cried, slashing the kunai into his skin. With great joy, she licked the blood from the blade, feeling the rush of power fill her body, almost as if Jashin's arms had wound around her. Her skin darkened, carrying the skeletal marks signifying her status as Priestess of Jashin, and she gave a maniacal laugh as she plunged the kunai into her heart, watching with sadistic pleasure as the acolyte screamed and grabbed at his chest before falling, lifeless, onto the altar.

One down, billions to go.

!#$%^&*()

From the doors of the temple, Hidan turned at the sound of the man's pained cry, his eyes finding the group just as the acolyte collapsed at the woman's feet. He grinned at the look of utter glee on her face.

Damn if Jashin hadn't chosen well...


End file.
